Triceratops
Triceratops are passive mobs which are based on the real-life dinosaur Triceratops (the exact species is unknown). Like all other prehistoric reptiles of the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world. Spawning They come from dino eggs, like many other mobs from the mod. Appearance The triceratops is a big dinosaur, with a bony frill, a single horn on the snout, a pair of horns with one above each eye and a medium-sized tail. This dinosaur has two subspecies. *'The green subspecies' is the most common species. It is green with dark orange patterns on the frill. It is spawned when an egg hatches in the normal biome. *'The pale brown subspecies' is less common than the green subspecies. It is fallow brown with dark red patterns on the frill. The frill is slightly different of the one of the green subspecies. Behavior Triceratops had a behavior similar to mobs like pigs and cows, except that unlike them, they eat the leaves of trees and ancient ferns when they are hungry. Taming, ordering and feeding Triceratops are tameable dinosaurs and can be tamed in the same way that all other tameable prehistoric reptiles. If the egg comes from a mating between two tamed triceratops, the hatchling will be already tamed. If not, the player need to stay in a range about 6 blocks of the egg, and the hatchling will be tamed. It can be ordered with the order drum by right clicking it with a stick, or ordered without the drum with right clicking the triceratops with a stick. Triceratops use feeders and see them within 6 blocks. They will come for it before searching for ancient ferns or leaves. There is another way to feed them : right clicking a triceratops with raw potatoes, apples, wheat, breads, melon slices, oak leaves, spruce leaves, birch leaves or jungle leaves works too. Riding Tamed triceratops are rideable after 4 days old. When ridden, triceratops won't go hungry and can't grow up. It can be controlled only if the player is holding a whip. When a triceratops is ridden, if the «shift» key is hold, the dinosaur will rush. A rushing triceratops breaks all the blocks and kill all the mobs that are on its way, which makes it very helpful for flatting lands. *'Z -' forward *'A -' left *'D -' right *'S - '''back *'Shift -''' rush Breeding Triceratops breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals nearby. As mentioned above, the offspring of tamed triceratops is always tamed. Gallery 2013-06-12_18.10.02.png|A subadult green triceratops. The triceratops is the only dinosaur that has a special texture for subadults. 2013-06-12_18.39.41.png|A subadult pale brown triceratops. 2013-06-12_18.11.43.png|An adult green triceratops. 2013-06-12_18.43.10.png|An adult pale brown triceratops 2013-06-12_19.18.08.png|Two triceratops hatchlings. 2013-06-12_19.07.41.png|Eggs of triceratops. Triceratops_Adult_1.png|Adult green triceratops default texture. Triceratops_Adult_2.png|Adulte pale brown triceratops default texture Triceratops_Teen_1.png|Subadult green triceratops default texture. Triceratops_Teen_2.png|Subadult pale brown triceratops default texture. Triceratops_Baby_1.png|Juvenile green triceratops default texture. Triceratops_Baby_2.png|Juvenile pale brown triceratops default texture. Category:The Dinosaurs